


Heroes of Paris

by pet_dragon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pet_dragon/pseuds/pet_dragon
Summary: Adrien never got the chance to tell Marinette he wasn't the one trying to put gum on her seat. Marinette never fell in love with him.Were they made for each other?Maybe... but it certainly doesn't feel like it now.
Relationships: ladybug & chat noir





	Heroes of Paris

**Author's Note:**

> hey there, it's my first fanfic so I hope you like it. If anyone actually reads it, I'll update chapters when time allows me to - I'll probably cover all canon villains (except chat blanc. Noone talk about chat blanc, that shit never happened) and add a few of my own as the storyline twists.  
> Here we gooooo!

Marinette was deep in thought considering the events of the past two days. She found a box on her desk with a magic jewel and talking ladybug creature - a kwami - inside, she transformed into a superhero to try and stop a stone monster with a supercat, she screwed up at first, almost got cold feet about the superhero thing, then saved the day and promised all of Paris that they will find the villain responsible for the chaos and protect the city and all its residents. Yeah, not your usual first day of school.  
Speaking about school though... all that happened that week would have been the only thing on her mind any other year, any other day, but her whole world turned upside down. Any other day she would have thought Chloe and the two new students were important. But with the whole superhero thing - which she thought she took surprisingly well for a high-schooler - the class just didn't seem to matter that much. I mean sure, things happened with Chloe in her class again. She suddenly demanded Marinette's seat, so she now sat next to the new girl, Alya. Then Adrien Agreste, son of the famous designer joined their class - and what do you know - rich kids are all mean... Marinette saw him he put gum on her seat. Very funny...  
Marinette's not the kind to hold grudges, but the new kid certainly didn't make a good impression. She tried to forgive Chloe, to move on from all the things she's done to her in the past, but now there were two spoiled blondes in her class... It was going to be difficult getting through the day without being picked on.  
Tikki looked at her curious "What are you thinking about?"  
"Just processing" said Marinette dismissively "How am I going to handle the double life? Can I? Can anyone? I mean highschool was enough of itself but now I have the weight of saving the city on my shoulders....."  
"If anyone can handle it, it's you. Miraculous holders are chosen, they are extraordinary people. And maybe life will get difficult sometimes, but you're not alone in this. When you're Marinette, you have your family and friends - when you're Ladybug, you have Chat Noir. And you always have me."  
"Thank you" a smile crept on Marinette's face. After a moment of silence she continued her train of thoughts to the kwami "Out of the two lives I'm sure being a superhero is much more important. But I probably should keep my grades up or someone will notice that things are not alright..."  
"No, Marinette. Living your civilian life is just as important. You have friends, a family, your hobbies... You shouldn't think of it as some charade you have to pretend. It's your life just as much as being a superhero is - from now on." Marinette nodded "And it being important, I should probably tell you that you're going to be late"  
"Yeah, that's very me..." the girl rushed to be on time.

It was Adrien's second day of school. He was still quite over the moon that his father let him go. The limo pulled up to the building and he got out. The black kwami was still half-asleep in his pocket and Adrien felt a bit alone with everyone else having other people to talk to. Then Chloe ran up to him - a bit too eager if you ask me - and hugged him tight "Adrikins!" she shouted "you're sooo gonna love spending breaks with me, we have such fun, right Sabrina?" she looked around, her smile vanishing "ugh, she's probably not here yet. Anyway, come on!" and the girl pulled Adrien inside.  
The school was a bit too loud, a bit too crowded and a bit too quick for him. Adrien tried to pay attention to everyone around him but he wasn't used to being surrounded by this many people. It wasn't bad, not at all, he wanted to make friends with each and every one of them, it'd just been a while since he actually attended a public school. His senses were overloaded.  
On his first day he already made someone angry. Chloe hated that girl and put gum on her seat and when Adrien tried to take it off, the girl thought he was the one trying to mess with her. Adrien didn't mean to upset anyone and didn't know what to do. Why did Chloe dislike this girl so much, what did she do to her? The guy sitting next to Adrien seemed to dislike Chloe and he wondered why that could be. Sure, his friend could be mean but she wasn't that bad. Right?  
Or what if she was? Would him being her friend make the others dislike him? No no no, that can't be, he needs to make a good impression on everyone. All these people could be his friends, he wouldn't have to be lonely again. All of this happened on his first day, not to mention... finding a box with a magic jewel inside, sneaking out of the house and becoming a superhero to fight a monster - a monster his classmate become - and meeting a brave girl, another superhero, who almost single-handedly saved the day. A girl who was so quick-thinking and brave and pretty and smart and strong and.... did I mention pretty?...  
He's got it all now. He can leave the house and go to school and he can sneak out and be a superhero when no rules apply. This was it. This was what freedom felt like and he couldn't have been happier. There was a lot on his mind and the situation was stressing but it was a good kind of stress, one he wouldn't trade for anything.  
It felt like his life just begun.


End file.
